Omar was assigned pages 29 through 64 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 29 through 64, we can subtract 28 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 36. We see that Omar read 36 pages. Notice that he read 36 and not 35 pages.